memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed moons
The following is a list of unnamed moons. Alpha and Beta Quadrants 892-IV moons The planet 892-IV was observed to have two moonlike objects nearby. ( ) Archer IV moons Archer IV was observed to have at least two moons. ( ) Argolis Cluster moon In 2368, the conducted a survey of the Argolis Cluster's star systems as a possible prelude to Federation colonization. During the survey, it discovered a crashed Borg scout ship on the moon of the fourth planet of one of the six star systems in the Argolis Cluster with one surviving drone, who would later be known as Hugh. ( ) Andorian gas giant moon The Unnamed gas giant that hosted Andoria also had at least one other moon. ( ) Arkonian planet's moons An unnamed gas giant Annexed by the Arkonians had 62 moons, some of which were partially habitable. ( ) Bajor moons Aside from Derna and Jeraddo, Bajor had at least three more moons. Bajor VIII second moon In 2369, Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los, aboard the runabout , rendezvoused with Lursa and B'Etor's Bird-of-Prey near the lower moon of Bajor VIII to receive a quantity of bilitrium explosive. The , monitoring the exchange from behind the second moon, attempted to intercept him, but Tahna threatened to detonate the bomb in low orbit and wipe out the colonies on the surface. The Ganges was forced to allow him to head towards the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Barkon IV moon Barkon IV had at least one moon. ( ) Beta Lyrae system moon and a ring system in the Beta Lyrae system]] An unnamed planet in the Beta Lyrae system had what appeared to be a moon. ( ) Qo'noS moon The Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS had at least one moon. In 2259 of the alternate reality, this moon had appeared to have been destroyed. ( ) Chin'toka system moon This small moon orbiting one of the class M worlds in the chin'toka system was found to harbor a subspace power generator during the First Battle of Chin'toka. It was subsequently attacked and destroyed. ( ) Blue planet moons An unnamed planet in Klingon space had at least three moons. ( ) Class M moon An unnamed Class M moon with violent plasma storms. In 2370, a shuttle carrying Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Voval crash landed on the moon. When Picard detected another structure on the surface, he went to investigate, finding the ruins of a Terellian freighter and one survivor named "Anna". ( ) Daled IV moon Daled IV has at least three moons, and its third moon is inhabited and similar to Earth's moon Luna. ( ) Deinonychus VII moon This moon was orbiting Deinonychus VII. ( ) Eden moons The planet identified as Eden by doctor Sevrin appeared to have at least two close companions. ( ) File:Eden remastered.jpg File:Eden surface, remastered.jpg Galorndon Core moon Galorndon Core had at least one moon. ( ) .}} Gas giant moon This moon orbited a gas giant in the Badlands. In 2371, Major Kira Nerys and Odo landed on this moon to search for a crash-landed Peregrine class courier ship. ( ) Golana moons Golana was depicted as having two moons. ( ) Haven moon Haven had at least one moon. ( ) Holberg 917G companions Near the planet Holberg 917G in the Omega system, at least two close companions, possibly moons, could be seen. ( ) File:Holberg917G.jpg| File:Holberg 917G remastered.jpg| File:RigelVII-Holberg917G fortress.jpg| File:Holberg 917G fortress, remastered.jpg| Jupiter moons The planet Jupiter had many moons, including Io and Ganymede. After The Doctor transferred himself from the Delta Quadrant to Jupiter Station to treat Doctor Lewis Zimmerman for an ailment, the ungrateful Dr. Zimmerman congratulated him and recommended that during his visit he tour "Jupiter's third moon," noting that he heard the lava flows on it are lovely during that particular time of year. ( ) Appearances * * * External link * Kantare planet moon The Unnamed planet which visited in 2151 to salvage the remains of a Kantare supply ship had at least one moon. ( ) Mab-Bu VI moon The gas giant Mab-Bu VI had one unnamed moon. The moon could only barely be considered class M and was constantly swept by ionic cyclones and electromagnetic storms. The ground cover was all non-porous rock which made a survival for a long time on the moon very unlikely. During the 19th century, hundreds of convicted criminals from Ux-Mal were imprisoned on the moon, their consciousnesses detached from their physical bodies and set adrift in the moon's constant storms. In 2167, the criminals attempted to escape aboard the Federation starship . However, the starship became trapped in the electromagnetic currents in the moon's atmosphere and was destroyed. The criminals tried to escape again in 2368, when the arrived to investigate the distress call from the Essex. They inhabited the bodies of Data, Deanna Troi, and Miles O'Brien, claiming to be the disembodied minds of Essex crew members. They took the ship under their control and ordered to assume a polar orbit of the southern polar region, where the other members of their species were located. Their true identities were uncovered and the criminals were expelled before they could bring aboard the rest of their number. ( ) Matalas Prime moons Matalas Prime had several ringed moons. ( ) Maxia Zeta IV The Maxia Zeta system was known to have at least two moons. ( ) Nimbus III moons Nimbus III could be observed to have at least two moons. ( Omicron Theta moons Omicron Theta had at least two moons. ( ) File:Omicron Theta moon 1.jpg| File:Omicron Theta moon 2.jpg| Pentarus III moon Next to Lambda Paz, Pentarus III had at least one more moon. ( ) Pernaia Prime moon Pernaia Prime had a single frozen but life-supporting moon. It was about 100 light years from Earth. In 2152 the moon supported a settlement. ( ) See Also *Pernaia Prime moon visitors Rigel VII moon In the sky of Rigel VII, two bodies could be seen. The song Moon over Rigel VII seemed to imply that at least one of them was a moon. The other body, more distant than the moon, was another planet in the Rigel System. ( , ) Risa moons Risa was known to have at least two moons. ( ) established that there were three.}} Romulus or Remus moon(s) Either Romulus or Remus seems to have had at least one moon. does not depict moons around any of it's four planets. However, has a scene showing two bodies in the Romulan sky, one of which might be Remus, which would make the other a moon of either Romulus or Remus. Alternatively, both might be moons. also shows an object close to Romulus, the texture of which doesn't seem to correspond with Remus. Note that despite the perspective, this body could be quite small.}} File:Valley of Chula, remastered.jpg|Two bodies in the Romulan sky File:Romulan drone-ships near Romulus.jpg|An unidentified object near Romulus Saturn moons Apart from Mimas and Titan, Saturn had several other moons, as evidenced by a display graphic of their orbits. ( ) External link * Selcundi Drema planet moon One planet in the Selcundi Drema sector was accompanied by a large companion body. ( ) Small barren moon (2371) In 2371, Odo contacted his Cardassian informant on this small moon. ( ) to show Gul Russol's moon. It is possible that both moons represent the same moon and that Gul Russol is indeed Odo's informant.}} Small barren moon (2375) In 2375, Odo wanted to meet one of his Cardassian informants, Gul Russol on this small moon. Instead, he found the defecting Weyoun 6. ( ) Soukara moons Soukara had at least two moons. ( ) File:Soukara moon 1.jpg| File:Soukara moon 2.jpg| Suliban planet moons An unnamed gas giant hosting a Suliban Suliban helix could be seen to have at least one close companion. ( ) Tandaran moon A moon in Tandaran space was the location of Detention Complex 26 in the 2150s. The Niburon colonies were nearby, outside the border of Tandaran space. In 2151, a revolt led by Captain Jonathan Archer allowed all 89 Suliban prisoners at the complex to escape. ( ) .}} Terra Nova moons Terra Nova seemed to have at least two moons or close planitary companions. ( ) Valo I third moon In 2368, Bajoran resistance leader Orta maintained his hidden base on the third moon of Valo I. ( ) Volan III moon Volan III could be seen to have at least one moon or large companion in its skies. ( ) Xindi-Arboreal colony A Xindi-Arboreal colony visited by in 2153 had at least one moon. ( ) Vintaak system gas giant moons An unnamed planet in the mirror universe version of the Vintaak system had several moons, one of which contained a Tholian base in 2155. ( ) Delta Quadrant Class 6 gas giant moons A class 6 gas giant could be observed to have at least two moons. ( ) Class H moon A class H moon located in Borg space. In 2374, while locating a place to drop off Seven of Nine and the other Borg drones inhabiting the , Chakotay selected a class H moon to drop them off at. Due to Seven's intervention, this plan failed. ( ) Drayan II moons In addition to its crysata, Drayan II had at least two more moons. ( ) File:Drayan II moon 1.jpg| File:Drayan II moon 2.jpg| Mokra homeworld moon The Mokra homeworld has at least one moon. In 2372, the hid behind the moon in order to avoid detection by the Mokra Order. ( ) Gamma Quadrant J class gas giant moons These two moons were orbiting J class gas giant in the Gamma Quadrant. In 2372, the entered the atmosphere of the class J planet to rescue the crew of a Karemma ship. The Karemma were attempting to escape from two Jem'Hadar ships.( ) Parada IV moon In 2370, Chief Miles O'Brien hid his runabout behind one of the seven moons of Parada IV in order to avoid detection by another Starfleet runabout. ( ) Penal moon A prison moon designed to contain the Ennis and Nol-Ennis. In 2369, the crew of the Starfleet runabout visited a moon that was determined to be the source of a narrow band subspace signal. It was orbited by a network of artificial satellites. The moon was discovered to be a prison on which artificial microbes kept the prisoners forever alive to wage war with one another. These microbes resurrected Kai Opaka, but forced her to remain on the moon or die. Accepting her new situation as the will of the Prophets, Opaka remained behind. She hoped to teach the warring prisoners peace. ( ) See also *Unnamed planets fr:Lunes Moons, unnamed Moons, unnamed